


Quiet

by GraveVyxen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping quiet is part of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Quiet  
> CHARACTERS: Felix, Rufio, mentions of Peter Pan  
> PAIRINGS: Rufio/Felix  
> NOTES: Inspired by the amount of anger Felix attacks with when Hook mentions Rufio in 03x02. I know a lot of people have written Felix and Rufio butting heads and generally being enemies, but Felix gets upset the way one would get upset about either a best friend or a lover, in my eyes. Hence, I went the slash route.  
> A NOTE ON THE UNDERAGE WARNING: Because of the confusing age differences in the show, the boys ARE technically hundreds of years old and therefore able to consent to whatever they want, BUT being that they are still Lost Boys, they are still physically 16 and 17, and I was worried that would squick some people.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters, never happened.

"Quiet."

Clothing hiked up, hands gripped for purchase on hot skin.

"Quiet."

Mouths met, clashing roughly.

"Quietquietquiet."

Rufio pressed the taller boy into the bark of the nearest tree. His lips found a distraction from the words he'd been repeating like a mantra, gliding over Felix's angular jaw, down his neck, stopping at his bare collarbone.

Felix moaned into the touch and arched his back. Maybe the quiet would be easier achieved if Rufio wouldn't remind him every time he breathed out that they couldn't let Pan find them like this. There were express orders in place, there was to be nothing going on between his lieutenants. Their minds must always be on their tasks at hand.

And yet, somehow, they always ended up here. Sent to scout opposite sides of the island, they always managed to find each other, somewhere in the middle. Clothes were shed quickly, and the boys found that, over their many years here, together, they'd memorized each other's bodies so well that they barely needed any time to get reacquainted.

Rufio's fingers dug into Felix's slim hips, bringing him back to the present. "Hurry. We only have so long until _he_ expects us back, yeah?" His tanned face was smirking. His bright red mohawks were ruffled beyond repair, and how did he get away with those anyway? Pan's rules must be lax around the smaller boy.

Felix undid Rufio's pants and shoved them down around his hips. "You hurry." He drawled. His long fingers slid back up the other boy's sides, around to his back, tracing the outlines of his shoulder blades through his skin.

There was barely a sound when Felix's pants, looser than Rufio's, slid down to his knees. The taller boy didn't even protest when Rufio kicked at his boots, didn't question, just toed them off.  He shoved his pants down and stepped out of them, standing naked before Rufio.

Rufio licked his lips and set his hands on Felix's hips. Something about the way his shirt was still on, albeit pushed up his chest, and his pants only barely around his thighs, while Felix himself was completely divested of every scrap of clothing he owned, was exhilarating. The spark in Rufio's chocolate eyes lit the flame in Felix's stomach.

Felix dipped his head, claiming Rufio's mouth once more, quickly, and stepped close, pressing his body flush to the other boy's. He could feel Rufio's erection against his thigh. His own arousal leaked against the smaller boy's fleshy stomach. He imagined that, if someone saw them, they must look quite the sight. He'd only just glanced at the way Rufio's tanned skin complemented his nearly-translucent flesh perfectly. The height difference alone made them an interesting match indeed. He was more than a head taller than Rufio. He had to bend down just to kiss the other boy. Rufio did his part in those instances, standing on his toes to compensate for the height difference.

Felix let out a quiet noise when he was lifted, but it wasn't that he hadn't expected it. Rufio had a way of reminding him, nearly daily, that he weighed about as much as a feather. Despite his height, Felix was incredibly skinny, nearly sickly so, and Rufio had no problem holding him up from the forest floor.

Felix felt the way that Rufio's hands slid underneath his posterior. A moment later, his back hit the bark of the tree once more, raking aching scratches up his back. The tree provided enough leverage for Rufio to draw a hand back from under him so that he could prepare the taller boy. The noisy sound of Rufio's lips working on his fingers reached Felix's ears. The taller boy braced himself before a spit-slickened finger slid into him, and he let out a soft cry.

Rufio nosed Felix's temple while he stretched him; one finger, two, three, spreading and working deeper, drawing out needy sounds from Felix's swollen lips. "Ready?" The first word was raspy, after such a long time of quiet.

Felix found himself nodding. His long legs were worked higher, up to the other boy's shoulders, his back against the tree the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground. He groaned at the stretch, the feeling of his knees nearly touching his shoulders, before distraction came in the form of Rufio's cock pressing insistently against his opening.

Both boys let out moans when Felix was breached; Felix from pain, Rufio from pleasure. The smaller boy rested his forehead on the other's, his red locks mingling with dirty blonde. They knew they didn't have much time left for this. Pan would be waiting for them both, expecting his lieutenants to be back any minute. They had to do this quickly, if they wanted it to be done at all.

Felix dug a heel into the back of Rufio's shoulder. He couldn't move much else, not with the way he was being pinned to the tree.

Rufio began to move at the silent urging from the other boy. His hands gripped slim hips, flexing around them, wondering distantly if he could squeeze them hard enough to break. He knew that, as fragile as Felix looked, with his ribcage poking through his skin, his sharp hipbones protruding around his groin, the boy was just as tough as any other on the island, maybe moreso. He focused instead on the heat of Felix's body, the way it hugged him so nicely, the feel of pushing into him.

Felix threw his head back, knocking it off of the tree, when Rufio began to move. He didn't even seem to notice if it hurt him. He panted out a curse.

Rufio grinned. His hips jerked slightly as he moved, unable to contain his excitement. He kept half a mind to keep from bruising the other boy _too_ badly. No visible marks on him, as little pain inflicted as possible, if they were to continue keeping this secret from Pan. Pan couldn't know what they were up to. He slid out partway and back in, eyes trained on Felix's face as it contorted in pleasure. "Quiet." He murmured. "Quiet, quiet." He always found himself coming back to that word, even if Felix wasn't the issue. It wasn't for Felix. It was for Rufio, to remind him that he needed to stay that way. Quiet. No sounds. Nothing to alert the animals or the faeries, or _Pan_.

Felix's arousal streaked precum over Rufio's stomach as he was fucked. Every thrust had his back scraping up the tree bark, and every time Rufio pulled out, he slid back down. He was sure there was already blood leaking from his back, but he didn't care. Not now, not when they had only these few precious moments together. Every time he looked up, eyes on the smaller boy, on the way he was still so close to dressed, Felix felt the coil of lust in his belly curl tighter. He felt so exposed, nude with Rufio still clothed, pounding into him, and he couldn't get enough.

"Gonna-" Rufio hissed out, changing his angle so that his erection slid over the gland inside of Felix. "You too?" His fingers dug into Felix's hips, bruises cropping up easily. He couldn't help himself. He always left marks. Something to remember the moment by, until they could do it again.

Felix nodded, gasping harshly as his insides were stimulated, legs going tight around Rufio's shoulders. He knew he'd be stiff later, knew that the way he was being held would play hell on his body, but he could barely seem to care through the haze of lust and pleasure and _moremoremore_ until he was spilling, gasping out the smaller boy's name. His hands buried into Rufio's red and black mane and tugged, rough and needy.

Rufio hissed, grunting, when Felix's body went rigid and tightened around him. Cum splashed his abdomen, and he couldn't stop himself from spilling inside of the spasming body in his arms. He leant against the tree for support. He barely even registered that he was bending the taller boy in half before his orgasm had past and his arms grew tired from the weight.

Felix winced as he drew his legs down, as he was put back on his feet. He could feel the soreness seeping into his bones already, under the afterglow of post-orgasmic warmth. He rested his ruined back against the tree trunk and breathed, trying to control his lungs and his limbs, trying to stop the shaking.

Rufio had a mind to pull his shirt down, frowning only momentarily at the way the cloth stuck to the sticky mess on his stomach, and tugged his pants over his softened cock. "Good?"

Felix nodded. He picked his own pants up from the ground and shook them off. "You go on ahead. Pan wouldn't want to see us coming back together." He stepped into the fabric, gingerly, and tugged it into place. "See you at camp."

Rufio nodded and, sparing a small glance behind him, headed back to Pan and the other lost boys.

Felix dressed himself in silence and tugged his hood over his head before going off himself. He took a detour so that they wouldn't seem to come back from the same spot, but a small part of his mind told him that it wouldn't matter.

Because part of him was sure that Pan already knew. After all, Pan always knew everything, didn't he?


End file.
